I'm Still Not Afraid, I'll Never Be Afraid
by Hieirulesall
Summary: Sequel to I'm Not Afraid and I Never Will Be. The Spirit Detectives are back from being captured by Sensui and the Toguro Brother’s team. Will they even get a chance to think about going after Sensui or will he go after them first?
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's my new story. It'sa sequel to a previous story of mine: I'm Not Afraid and I Never Will Be. It is highly recommended that you read that first as there are several things in this that may not make sense without it. Plus it's a decent story, at least, I'm pretty sure it was okay. This'll get things started off, I'll be posting the next chapter in a day or two. The first five or so chapters may be short, but trust that they'll get longer.

Chapter 1

Yusuke's thoughts clamored as he made the long trek to Genkai's dojo. Stupid long path. For some reason it always seemed longer every time he went up it, which didn't make sense since he was stronger every time as well. Well, he supposed this was the exception…

This thought brought his mind to the reason he was doing this. His strength. It was one of the strangest things that had happened. …Well, stranger things had happened, but this one was still weird, alright! The collars had been gone for about two weeks, two weeks. That had been when they'd escaped from Sensui and Toguro and the rest of the. They'd destroyed the collars, for crying out loud!

Yusuke's powers, while stronger than they had been with the collar on, were fluxing, changing, even more randomly and uncontrollably, than when he'd had the collar on. It was rather infuriating and also quite inconvenient.

It had started about a week after they had gotten out of wherever they had been held. At first his powers only seemed weaker every once in a while, now the effect was making him dizzy and it was hard to judge how much strength he was using at once, even when doing small tasks. Like he'd be about to open a door and nearly tear it off its hinges, or try to lift something heavy and suddenly not be able to hold it. How could it have happened! There had to be some reason!

After talking to Botan, she had suggested he go see Genkai. As much as Yusuke really didn't feel like it, it was better than going through this. Especially if the changes got any worse. But he still didn't understand what Genkai could do…well, then again, if anyone could do anything, it was her.

Finally reaching the top, Yusuke called, "Grandma! You in!" The last part was a joke, he knew Genkai wouldn't have left unless it was an emergency. And if there had been an emergency, Koenma would have told him, which he hadn't.

"Hello, dimwit," Genkai greeted as she stepped down the stairs of her compound.

"Grandma!" Yusuke said cheerfully.

"What now?"

"Well you see…" How was he to fill her in on an entire mission thingy? That one, especially, was kind of blurred and he really didn't want to tell Genkai how easily he'd been captured in the first place.

"Does this have to do with the mission you got back from? With Sensui and the Toguro Brother's team?"

"Stop reading my mind!" How the hell did she know about all that? Really, she couldn't have known about that.

"Botan filled me in shortly after you returned…" the old psychic told him.

Of course…Botan…could have told her…

"You're doing it again!"

"Come in and tell me what the problem is," she ordered him, turning away and heading back inside.

Following her, Yusuke quickly explained what was wrong and how his powers seemed to be growing and shrinking drastically. Also, how dizzy he'd been getting and how he kept losing control.

But before she could answer, there was a loud bang outside and three familiar voices.

"Ouch, you little twerp!"

"Kurama, don't make me kill you! I do not need anyone's help and I am not a child!"

"Hiei, just listen," Kurama's calm voice came closer. Getting up, Genkai walked over to the door and opened it. Kurama was holding a viciously struggling Hiei and Kuwabara stood off to the side holding said fire demon's sword. "Botan told us Yusuke had come to you for help and since it seems Hiei's having the same problem, I got Kuwabara to help me bring him here in case you had a solution."

The fox loosened his grip and Hiei shrugged away from him, though he did not leave. "I am fine," he snapped. His fury seemed to cloud the air and the temperature practically seemed to rise.

"Hiei, your powers keep doing weird things too?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"I can deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with it," Yusuke yelped. "I'll do whatever it takes to get them back to normal; I'm certainly not going to just live with it."

"Good for you," was the crisp reply. It was probably the strange problems with his power that was the cause of the high temperature.

"Stop arguing you two," Kurama told them.

"Look fox, if mister 'I try my best to make everyone as wound up as they can possibly be!' would leave me alone! Then maybe, I'd be able to relax for a second!" Yusuke's answer grew louder and faster as he spoke and seemed nearly hysterical at the end.

"It's not my fault you can't control your own emotions!" Hiei snapped at him. "If I really wanted to wind you up, you'd know."

"Oh yeah Hiei! What would be an example of you trying to wind me up?"

"Stop acting like a child and grow up! You're being even more idiotic than the fool!" Hiei's voice grew to match Yusuke as the two faced off.

"Not again!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You'd think they'd learned their lesson at Sensui's, it's not like they can beat each other anyways."

"As interesting as this might be, with your currant lack of control, you'd destroy my house and I'd really prefer that you dimwits didn't do that!" Genkai walked over and shoved them both away from each other and whacking them on the head at the same time.

"Genkai," Yusuke and Hiei glared at each other while listening to Kurama. "Their cases seem similar to what the collars did to them, but neither Kuwabara nor I are suffering any of these problems. It's possible it is because they seem to be so angry right now and both Kuwabara and I am calm. It may be emotions as well…"

"Well, that is a possibility, since they do seem to be getting overly hysterical. Let's see what they can do first, and then we'll try and find a solution," Genkai decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm glad people have started reading this, it did take me an awfully long time to come up with a good idea for the sequel ((glares at self)) Anyways, here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Yusuke stared around him in confusion. They were outside, but they were also veeeeeeeeeeeery far away from Genkai's house. Yusuke had thought there would be something special at the end, but she'd only led them to a clearing. A very plain clearing…it was rather large, though.

"Grandma…what are we doing here?" he asked.

"You think I want you two destroying my house! Dimwit…" she muttered. "Alright, I want you two to spar with each other. No spirit attacks, no talking to each other, just fighting. We're going to see what happens," she said calmly, backing away with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Um…alright…"

"Sounds fun," Hiei said and it looked like he meant it. After all, the last few times they had fought, they'd been rather…emotional wasn't a good word…they'd…well, they certainly hadn't been having a good time, that was for sure!

The two fighters faced each other. They looked at one another assessing their current condition, they still had to take this seriously, even if it was just sparring. Finally, as if by some unseen signal, both launched at one another at frightening speeds.

Yusuke's focus narrowed down entirely to Hiei. If he calmed down, he may be able to handle this. He started off with a kick that was, of course, blocked. As Hiei did this, Yusuke launched into attacking him as quickly as he could. Fists seemed to be flying at random as he launched himself into a full offensive. If he could keep his opponent blocking…

But something wasn't right. Yusuke had fought with Hiei and seen the fire demon fight far too often to not know something wasn't right. Why was Hiei so slow? Anger had crept onto the other fighter's face and he looked like he was having a hard time keeping up with the rate Yusuke was attacking him. Why the hell would he be doing that? Hiei never stayed on the defensive for this long, why would he be doing it now!

The answer dawned on Yusuke the second Hiei finally leapt forward to attack him back. It had been whatever was wrong with them. Hiei had been losing strength and had, therefore, not been able to keep up. How could he not have been able to see that. But they both seemed to have strength now, he just needed to take advantage of it before he lost his own strength.

They went back and forth for a while before Yusuke's turn came and he began to lose his energy. He saw the kick as Hiei threw it, but as he went to throw his arms up, they wouldn't seem to go fast enough. As the force of the fire demon's kick slammed into him, Yusuke went soaring backwards through the air, to come crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Yusuke got up to see Hiei charging at him. Oh shit. There was no way he'd be able to do anything. As Hiei attacked, Yusuke frantically blocked as much as he could. How could his power have dropped so much, so fast! That couldn't really happen! It just couldn't!

It was a while before Genkai told them to stop. They both experienced their share of ups and downs. Sometimes they were both at their peak, at which times, it was nearly impossible to see. But others, made both fighters cringe as neither had been able to do much of anything.

Yusuke looked around when he heard Genkai's voice telling them they were done. Where were Kurama and Kuwabara? Oh! He saw them sparing with each other some distance away. Wait…no, they were in the area he and Hiei had started fighting in, it had been his fight that had moved around.

"I've decided that I definitely agree with you, Yusuke," Hiei growled angrily. "I do not like losing power like this for no reason."

"From what I can tell," Genkai told them. "There doesn't seem to be a pattern with the changes, they occur as randomly as possible. They don't even occur at the same time. Now, can you tell me, how does it feel?"

"As if I'm back to the days when I first became Spirit Detective," Yusuke muttered. "Like, suddenly my movements seem so much slower. I can see Hiei still going fast, but it's as if I'm in slow motion, I just can't get my body to move faster."

"Same," Hiei said. "I can feel the power there, but it's as if I can't reach it. I watch Yusuke move and I'll feel like I've just finished a battle with him and am weak."

"Right, as if we'd just gotten out of a really hard fight and are trying to fight someone else, immediately."

Genkai was silent, Yusuke figured she was thinking. All three looked up as Kurama and Kuwabara walked over, concerned looks on their faces.

"Nothing," Kurama said simply when they were closer.

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with you guys, we're fine!" Kuwabara declared.

"I'm starting to think it has nothing to do with emotions," Kurama murmured. "Let's think, what was different between your experience with the collars and ours?"

"Both Hiei and I had it attacking us a lot more than you two…" Yusuke mumbled thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but we had ours on longer," Kuwabara said.

"Yusuke might be right," Kurama said. "We had ours on longer, but neither of ours hit us with the intensity that they experienced…"

"Well, that explains the cause," Genkai said, "Now we need a solution. I want you two to stay here while we try and figure it out."

Both Yusuke and Hiei leapt up to argue, but Genkai cut them off.

"You certainly can't be around people like this! If you lose control near anyone, you could hurt them. Now, we're going to figure this out," Genkai added calmly. "Kurama, could you get Koenma, we may need all the help we can get."

"Stupid old hag," Yusuke muttered angrily, this earned him a whack to the head from said stupid old hag.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm glad people are enjoying the sequel so much. It's pretty fun working on this again, I missed it. Anyways, well, here's the new chapter.

Chapter 3

Yusuke stalked around Genkai's compound angrily. How dare she! Well, alright, he had to admit that was a stupid thing to think, but anyways! How _could_ she keep him! He knew that his powers were out of control, but he certainly didn't need a babysitter! Then again, he was incredibly unable to control this.

Probably what was annoying Yusuke so much right now, was that he knew she was right. There was no way he could be around people right now, he could hurt them. What if he accidentally hurt Keiko, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Not to mention, he'd have no way of explaining to his mom if he accidentally ripped the door off its hinges. Well…she probably wouldn't care, since she'd probably be drunk, but what would happen if he did it at school! Not that he cared about that either, but he really didn't want to listen to those old men blabbing on and on in their stupid droning voices!

But GAH! He was so bored now. A sudden wave of dizziness, forced the Spirit Detective to sit on the floor for a second before he fell over. Plus, that kept happening! For some reason he'd been able to ignore the dizziness when he'd been sparring with Hiei, but now that his attention wasn't so focused, the room would spin constantly if he walked around for too much.

The only thing that comforted him was the fact that there was someone around here who was more miserable than he was. Hiei. The little fire demon had been quite furious, but had been forced to stay when Kurama threatened to tie him down with flowery plants. Even Hiei would not get so angry that he'd try and fight, since he knew that he was in no condition to do anything.

After he was finally able to regain his balance, Yusuke got to his feet again. He began walking through random rooms of the stupid place until he happened to pass Hiei, whom seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Hey, when do you think Kurama will get back with Koenma?" Yusuke asked him, changing direction so he was walking side-by-side with his teammate.

"How should I know?" Hiei asked him, voice filled with annoyance, though he did seem to have calmed down from before. "Stupid prince could take forever, doesn't matter to him."

"I know, right. When has Koenma ever gotten anything done fast?"

"I'll remember that you two, thank you," a voice said from behind them. Both spun around to see Koenma, in his teenage form, standing there, with Botan, Genkai, Kurama, and Kuwabara with him.

"Damnit!" Hiei's expression grew incredibly dark and furious. There was a loud bang as he slammed his fist into the wall next to him, shocking them. It was rare when Hiei would allow fury that extreme to be let out in such a way.

"What is it?" Kurama asked him.

"I couldn't…damnit!" Hiei reached up and tore his headband off. "I couldn't even sense you!" The Jagan on his forehead began to glow slightly before fading back to its normal color. It began again, but faded even quicker than the first time.

"If this problem can interfere with the Jagan," Koenma said warily, "Then this problem may not be simple, even possible, to solve."

"You mean you don't know how to fix us!" Yusuke practically screamed.

"Calm down Yusuke," Botan said anxiously, "We're having problems of our own."

"Oh yeah I'm sure," Yusuke mumbled sarcastically.

"Look you two, I think what Genkai said is best," Koenma told them. "I'd like both of you to stay here until we can figure this out. Kurama and Kuwabara can handle it for now, we can't have you two hurting anyone or getting yourselves killed."

"Great, well that's just great!"

"Yusuke, don't worry," Kurama said calmly, "Kuwabara and I will found out what's the matter. Maybe you two can get in some training done, you can't really go out."

"I know that! I know…that we can't…go around other people…like this," Yusuke admitted, hanging his head.

Beside him, Hiei had not said a word. His features were furious, but he didn't seem as if he was ready to argue. That was saying something.

"Don't worry Urameshi!" Kuwabara told him, "Me and Kurama can take care of things while you and Shorty over here get better!"

"I am not an invalid," Hiei snapped angrily.

"Oh sure you're not, half-pint!"

"Look you, fool-!"

"Now is not the time," Kurama interrupted him.

"Kurama's right," Genkai told them. "I want you two to get to the dojo and find some way to occupy yourselves."

"See ya, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"Yes, we'll be leaving now two, we'd better hurry," Kurama said.

Wait. That seemed to make Yusuke think of something. He started thinking about some of the things they'd said earlier.

"Wait a second. Why do you two need to hurry? Botan said you had your own troubles, what are they? What is it that they're handling without us?" Yusuke asked, all the questions coming at once.

"Well, you see Yusuke…there's been news…" Botan started before trailing off.

Koenma sighed heavily. "There's been news, we found Sensui and the Toguro's… Kurama and Kuwabara are going after them now, before they figure out a way to heal their teammates…"

"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted. "They can't fight them alone! I had trouble fighting them! Are trying to get killed!"

"You really think we are that incompetent, that we would only hold you back?" Hiei asked, voice dangerously quiet.

"That's my fight! Sensui and Oto Toguro are mine to kill!" Yusuke continued. "I swore I'd get them, and I will be the one to do it!"

"Shut up, you lack wits!" Genkai screamed at them, punching both of them. "Do you really think you could fight either of the Toguro's in this condition? Do you? Not to mention Sensui."

"You're staying, Yusuke, and that's final," Koenma told him.

"No way in hell!"

"I'm sorry Yusuke, Hiei, but you can't help right now," Kurama told them.

"You know what, fox-boy-!" Yusuke was cut off as vines shot out from Kurama's sleeves and wrapped themselves tightly around he and Hiei. Tightening them repeated, Kurama eventually knocked the two to the ground.

"Genkai, I leave them to you, cut them out when they're calm," Kurama told her, withdrawing the ends of the vines, but leaving the two tied up on the floor.

"Bye guys!"

Kuwabara left with Kurama, Botan, and Koenma.

This was supposed to be his fight. They were going to killed fighting alone. Why was Kurama, of all people, being so stupid! How the hell could they do this!

"Damnit!" Yusuke screamed in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and once again, thank you to all my reviewers! Um...this will probably be mostly about Yusuke, with a bit more of Hiei than of Kurama and Kuwabara. Not to fear, though, they will be there throughout the story, in fact, this chapter is for them.

Chapter 4

Kurama and Kuwabara walked along warily. All around them was forest and it was not very welcoming. It wasn't so much the forest itself, much of the forest was very bright. Light filtered through the trees, nothing was immensely overgrown. It was what they were looking for that made this forest one of the last places they wanted to be.

"From here on in we have to be very cautious," Kurama reminded his companion.

"Right," Kuwabara nodded.

Neither would have admitted it to Yusuke and Hiei, but they weren't looking forward to this. It seemed almost as if they were going straight into a trap. Yet, they knew they would have the advantage in coming now. Given time, Sensui would be able to fix the other members of the Toguro team and if Yusuke and Hiei still weren't better by then…well, they'd be pretty much screwed.

Right now, all they knew was that they were close. Koenma had been able to give them a round-about area where they could be. People had gone missing in this area lately, leaving no trace and Spirit World had received some strange energy readings that were as familiar as they were unusual. This added up to either Sensui and the Toguro brothers, or it could be some strange demon that was killing people. If it was the latter, then it was their responsibility to take care of it anyways, so that wasn't much of a problem.

So, here they were, wandering through this forest with no real clue as to where they were going. Of course, the fact that it wasn't a creepy so-many-trees-you-can't-see-the-sun forest was a nice thing. If there was ever a time when they needed to be completely aware of their surroundings, it was now.

"Kurama, won't they be able to sense us coming?" Kuwabara asked nervously.

"Yes, but we should be able to sense them as well. On the chance that we can't, we need to be quiet so as to hear them," Kurama answered him in his 'explaining voice.'

Kuwabara glanced around nervously, he did not like this. He really did not like this. When faced with a fight, he was one who could get into it and force himself not to be afraid, that had never been an issue, he rarely froze. But that didn't mean he wasn't very freaked out when he had no idea where the enemy was. As long as he repeated to himself that he and Kurama were the only ones who could do this, he'd be okay.

Kurama kept his eyes open and his ears were sensitive to any sound that wasn't from them. He did not like this. It was too…planned wasn't the right word, but he knew this did not feel right. This was too perfect a situation for both he and Kuwabara to be attacked. Too perfect. Why had he agreed to this! Because it was their best option. If one looked at the worst side, both Karasu and Bui would already be fine. But Bui being fine was highly unlikely, though Karasu being fine was a very viable option and if that was so, he was looking forward to this even less.

If worst came to worst, though, Kurama knew he could turn into Yoko. It was not something he wanted to try, though, he'd prefer to do this on his own. Not turning into Yoko could mean his life if he wasn't strong enough and it was likely he and Kuwabara wouldn't be. He had to content himself with the thought that he'd only turn into the spirit fox if there was no other way to win.

_Rustle._

Kurama spun around instantly, rose in hand, ready to be turned into his whip at any time. Kuwabara hadn't heard the noise, but Kurama's reaction was enough for him, he prepared to summon his spirit sword and looked around anxiously.

Nothing happened.

"Do you sense anything?" Kuwabara asked.

"No," Kurama answered shortly, "But that doesn't mean there's nothing there. Keep ready."

They continued walking and everything was as it had been. But they were both now on edge, if something was out there…

_Rustle._

"Ok, that I heard," Kuwabara exclaimed. They were silent for a minute longer.

"This isn't right," Kurama murmured thoughtfully, "If there were something out there, we wouldn't be able to hear birds, things would actually be quieter…"

"So you think its some kind of animal chasing us?"

"No." He did not elaborate. Closing his eyes, Kurama focused his senses entirely on his eyes and his nose.

"Now I'm getting creeped out," Kuwabara said, summoning his spirit sword. He looked towards the treetops, but could see nothing but leaves amongst the light filtering down.

"What's that?" Kurama asked suddenly, staring into the woods. Some distance away there was a human shaped figure. It was walking towards them.

"Well…I think…we found him," Kuwabara whispered as the shape grew clearer and showed itself to be Shinobu Sensui. "Freak, he thinks he can just walk towards us!"

"I doubt that he cares," Kurama told him. Sensui was smirking. When he was about ten feet away he stopped and glanced at their weapons for a second before raising an eyebrow.

"You've been looking for me," he said with a hint of amusement.

"You bet we have!" Kuwabara growled. "We're going to pound your face into the dirt, Sensui.

"That's a rather amusing thought. Care to give it a try?"

"Well obviously! I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't going to do it!"

"Where are the Toguros?" Kurama asked him sharply.

"You think I'm going to actually tell you that? You're estimation of your chances is rather high, wouldn't you think?"

"We're not playing games, Sensui."

"Oh, neither am I. Tell me, where are Urameshi and Hiei?" Sensui's smirk grew. "Wouldn't let them come? Yes, I'd imagine you'd consider them a liability, what with their current…condition."

"You know about that?" Kurama gasped.

"You jerk! You did that to them didn't you!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Maybe…maybe not…a better question is what am I going to do with them now," Sensui told them.

"What!"

"What do you mean, you don't…"

"You're thinking this is a trap for you. But the ones you should really be worried about are the ones who can't defend themselves right now," Sensui began walking forward slowly. "You've been lured away from them and it's already too late."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm glad you're all liking this story! Don't really have much else to say, I guess...

Chapter 5

_Yusuke looked around blankly and wondered where he was. Before he had the chance to think further something crashed into him, sending the youth flying. He crashed into what felt like a body, only to have it grip onto him tightly. Despite his vicious struggling, the spirit detective couldn't free himself. He stopped for a brief moment to glance over his shoulder._

_Sensui's face smirked down at him. "You think last time hurt, Yusuke? You'll wish you had that treatment, this time." The ex-spirit detective wrapped his arms tighter and squeezed Yusuke as if trying to snap him in half._

_Gasping in pain, Yusuke felt the strength leaving him as his muscles worked simply to bring air into his body. He couldn't breath and darkness seemed to be swallowing him._

"_Why do you even bother? You'll never get away. Even if you had the strength, you couldn't truly bring yourself to actually kill me, you're afraid of me."_

_These words echoed in Yusuke's mind and he felt horror creeping up at the truth of them. The blackness around him closed in and the words echoed even louder. He couldn't beat Sensui, he was only barely stronger than him, he couldn't make himself do it. He would fail at this. Why did he bother? _

_No! As this thought flared through Yusuke's mind he felt light leap back towards him. Sensui dropped him and he slammed into the ground heavily. Shaking his head to get rid of the shock, Yusuke looked up to see Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei charging at Sensui. They were just about to attack him when, out of nowhere, both Toguros, Bui, and Karasu appeared._

_They were standing in between Sensui and the Spirit Detective team, but Yusuke's friends didn't stop charging. Yusuke watched as they crashed, seemingly head-on, and light surrounded them. This light faded to reveal a large fight ensuing, only Yusuke wasn't taking part._

_Frozen on the side lines, Yusuke watched as his enemies began to overpower and overwhelm his friends. He could do nothing. When he tried to move it felt like he was tied down, but no matter what he did, he could not move forward to save them. Watching as they fell, one by one, Yusuke cried out in frustration. Finally, none of the three were standing, Yusuke couldn't tell if they were unconscious…or dead._

"_This is what happens to those who fight against us. You're alone now only because you couldn't protect them and because you were too afraid to move," Sensui told him, appearing from behind._

"_No! I tried, I couldn't…"_

"_Maybe you do have the courage, but you do not have the strength."_

"_I killed you! I already beat you! I-"_

"_And yet, I am still alive. And even if your friends are okay, you, are still alone."_

Yusuke was brought out of the nightmare rather abruptly when very real pain made his head feel like it was being split open. Stars burst forth in front of his eyes like fireworks and it took him several minutes before he managed to open his eyes past the huge headache that was now building up. What happened?

Looking around, the spirit detective realized he was in his room in Genkai's compound. How the hell had he gotten there! Oh wait! Yeah, now he remembered. The old hag hadn't untied he and Hiei for several hours after Kurama and Kuwabara had left and even once she did, she wouldn't take her eyes off them. Finally, she sent them to bed after it had gotten dark out. He's been rather surprised that she hadn't tied them up again, or at least put them in the same room so she could watch them better.

So, how had he hit his head? Upon closer inspection, Yusuke realized the only place he could have hit his head on was the wall. Wow, he must have been struggling a real lot to have managed to hit it that hard. Man, it still hurt.

This brought back the memories of his nightmare rather clearly and Yusuke felt himself grow angry and very anxious at the same time. Sensui still thought he was afraid of him! Damnit! Yusuke had thought he'd made it very clear that there was no way in hell he was going to give up and lose to Sensui, or the Toguros for that matter! Yet, in his dream, he hadn't been able to move. He had just sat by and watched while his friends lost, maybe even their lives, and he had just done nothing! Nothing!

He would never do that. Yusuke refused to believe that he would ever sit by and watch his friends get hurt. Even if he was truly was afraid, he would work past it, he would get killed to save them, to fight with them. He would not let the stupid dream Sensui be right! He would not let Team Toguro treat them like they had before. It…it…it just wasn't something that he could accept, no matter what.

Wait, Kurama, Kuwabara! They were off fighting, looking, for Sensui right now. What if Toguro's team was back! They'd be dead. Deader than dead. Or if they weren't killed, that left them open to torture or…or…

Leaping out of his bed, Yusuke stopped himself before he went charging through the house. This was a time when he had to think things through calmly. If Genkai caught him, she would just send him back and he really didn't have time to fight her right now, he doubted he could. So, he had to sneak out.

He had to. Even if Kuwabara and Kurama didn't want to, there was no way Yusuke would let them fight on their own. He just couldn't. He'd prove his stupid dream wrong.

AN: Oh, I am evil aren't I? I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. But never fear! You'll only have to wait two more days. (runs away)


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I'm updating this too! It's a miracle! Actually, I really have no idea what happened with this story. Most of my other ones were writers block, but this one, I even had this chapter written. There had been something about that last sentence I didn't like though as it changed the plot, so, I gues I just crashed. Anyways I finally fixed that and the next chapter is half written. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Yusuke glanced around cautiously as he slipped out of his room in Genkai's house/compound/thing.

Now that it was dark out he was sneaking out, he had to find Kurama and Kuwabara! He had to fight Sensui! There was no way in hell he was letting them fight his fight while he sat back here and tried not to get dizzy. This reminded him and he had to grab onto the wall for a second to keep from overbalancing. He was not incapable, damnit! Somehow, he would find them and get to them!

A hand on Yusuke's shoulder from behind and the boy nearly had a heart attack. He spun around frantically, expecting to see Genkai there staring at him, ready to whack him over the head and send him back. He was rather relieved to make out the spiky hair of Hiei in the dark hallway.

"Could you be any louder?" Hiei snapped quietly.

"Why, you trying to sleep?" Yusuke asked him sarcastically, backing up a step.

"No, I'd like to get out of this infernal place without you waking up Genkai," the fired demon growled, walking past Yusuke and heading in that direction.

"Sorry," Yusuke whispered, turning to follow. "Was I really being that loud?"

"Yes and no, I have good hearing."

They walked on until they reached the door. Yusuke reached out to open it only to have his hand smacked away by a certain fire demon, whom he expected was glaring. Without a word, Hiei reached out and pulled the door open slowly. Yusuke found himself glad he hadn't done it, there was no way he could be that quiet.

Arriving outside, Hiei slowly closed the door after Yusuke and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Where does it look like? I'm leaving," Hiei answered with a hard-to-distinguish glare.

"Yeah, but…we have to go find them…"

"And do what? Admittedly we must find a way to get our powers back, but how do you expect talking to Sensui will help?" Hiei's voice was challenging. It was the tone he used, not when he was making a decision, but when he was getting another person to think clearly before charging in.

"Well, do you have any better idea?" Yusuke asked him incredulously.

"No, but I think getting ourselves killed would be counter-productive to anything we were trying to do."

"…Right…. Anyways, I can't leave Kuwabara and Kurama there, even Yoko can't take on Sensui, not to mention if the Toguros are there. I know I won't be much help, but if I do get a burst of power, I can help enough for them to win…"

"So, you're gambling with your life again, it is your constant strategy," Hiei muttered, walking over to stand next to the spirit detective.

"Wait, if you think it's stupid for me to take chances with my life, why are you coming with me?" Yusuke asked, confused. Why was Hiei always so odd? Sometimes it was like he understood everything that was going on, yet no one could ever get him…

"Because, it always seems to work."

Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Believe me, it won't be working this time."

Yusuke felt his blood run cold at the sound of that voice and stopped laughing. Next to him he felt Hiei tense as much as he knew he, himself, was. Not. Good. Both fighters turned at the exact same time to come face to face with Oto Toguro, not five feet away from them.

"You don't look all that happy to see me," Oto told him with a smirk.

"Just surprised…is all," Yusuke said faintly. "I thought you said you had good hearing," Yusuke said to Hiei.

The fire demon only growled in response. He looked furious, obviously the reminder of the fact that he still couldn't sense anything was what had him so angry.

"So…so…what the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. He'd gotten himself under control a little bit, but was still completely shocked and only barely able to function.

"Well, you see," Toguro said, taking a step forward, this causing both Yusuke and Hiei to take an involuntary step as well, "we've decided not to let you two go so easily." He stepped forward again. Yusuke and Hiei took another step back. Neither were very willing to be this close to the younger Toguro if there was any way possible to avoid it. Not that there was, right now.

"Oh really? Well, where's Sensui, then?" Yusuke sneered, glaring daggers.

"You have to ask? I believe your friends are dealing with him right now," Toguro answered smugly.

"Shit."

"Damn."

Yusuke only barely registered Toguro beginning to move before the air was forcefully slammed out of his lungs and he collapsed, gasping, to his knees. Beside him, the same had happened to Hiei.

No, they had to fight! They had to move! They had to do something besides sitting here getting the shit beaten out of them! But Yusuke could tell Toguro had caught them, or at least him, at an optimal time; he had almost no energy.

Hiei leapt forward, drawing his sword out in the same motion. Flying towards Oto, he slashed with his sword, the blade flashing in the very minimal light. These attacks were dodged easily by the other demon, though he didn't seam to have much of a chance to attack.

Yusuke watched as one of his attacks missed and Hiei went flying past Toguro. He landed, spinning on one foot to attack once more, but Oto was faster. He managed to kick Hiei in the stomach, throwing the fire demon away from his very efficiently. It was now Toguro's turn to attack, but it didn't look like Hiei had had an energy drop yet and he was able to dodge rather efficiently.

Feeling vitality return to him, Yusuke, got to his feet and ran forward, ready to help in the fight. But he forgot to look around and had only gotten a little bit of the way before something instantly wrapped around him and pulled him with a thud into the ground.


End file.
